


Belief

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just this once, could Harry believe her and not everyone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief

“Once, just once, Harry,” Pansy yelled. “Just fucking once, do you think that instead of believing someone else, some other witch or wizard, you might just believe me first?”

“Ron isn’t a random wizard, Pansy,” Harry said flatly, glaring at her through his glasses.

“And he’s never liked me.” Pansy ran her hands through her short dark hair, sending strands flying every which way. However, they settled back into place like Harry’s never did. “He takes every opportunity to make you doubt me. He’s trying to run me off!”

“Ron wouldn’t do that to me! He’s my best mate. He wouldn’t hurt me by doing that.”

Pansy repressed the urge to shriek her frustration into the air. Sometimes she wondered where the reserved, cool young woman she’d once been had gone. In her place was this passionate person who yelled and cried and stopped giving a fuck what most of the world thought of her.

“You’re an Auror, Harry! Great Merlin! Look at what’s in front of your face!” She paced frenetically back and forth in contrast to his stillness.

“I don’t believe you,” he said, his quiet voice cutting through her anger like an athame through flesh. 

Pansy stopped as if she’d run into the closed gate of Platform 9 ¾. “Well, then,” she said after clearing her throat. “I guess I know where I stand with you. Thank you _ever so much_ for giving me the benefit of the doubt.” In quick, jerking movements she gathered the few of her things she could quickly identify at a glance and walked toward the door.

“Pansy!” Harry protested, pulled out of his stillness at last by her motions of leaving.

“No, Harry. I can’t fight you and him and the world all at once. If you can’t trust me, or at least respect me enough to let me tell you my side of the story, then I’m gone. If you ever grow up or grow a set of eyeballs—or balls for that matter—” Okay, so her petty and vindictive side had suddenly returned. “No, actually. There is no if. Good-bye.”

Pansy slammed the door. The noise covered whatever Harry had been about to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Pansy/Harry LDWS a long time ago.


End file.
